


Welcome Distractions

by MagsyB



Series: Promptology [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/pseuds/MagsyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt on tumblr:  12. Delayed Flights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Distractions

Sherlock didn’t understand why he was so upset. In all accounts, he should be proud that Molly had solved the case. The fact that it was a 9 had nothing to do with it. Honestly. It didn’t.

It was exhaustion was all. He was going on barely any sleep while she had a full night’s rest.

Sherlock looked over to where Molly stood talking with the flight attendant and sighed again.

No, not that he thought, as he tried to go back into his mind palace to think.

But that was the problem, wasn’t it. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t concentrate, and no matter the case, Molly always tended to pull him from his thoughts.

No, no. That wasn’t right. It was more that Molly was too much in his thoughts.

“It looks like it’s going to be at least another hour,” she said, pulling him again from what should have been an easy slip into his mind.

“I had gathered.” he said, nodding over to the board behind her now showing the new departure time.

“Are you… are you okay? I didn’t upset you, did I?” Molly asked tentatively turning to study his face more.

“What?” he asked, bringing his head to stare at Molly, “Of course not, no.”

“Oh.. my.. God.” Molly said looking at him full on now. “You are upset.”

“Molly I assure you…”

“I can’t believe it. You’re upset because I’m the one that caught the bad guy.” she finished, laughing softly in disbelief.

“All you did was connect two dots, you did not…”

“Are you serious?” Molly asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Those two dots happened to crack the entire case.”

“Yes Molly, everyone was very impressed.” he said, before attempting to close his eyes and enter his mind palace once more.

“That’s because it was. I did something, even you couldn’t do. That’s impressive, Sherlock.” Molly huffed, hurt by his reaction.

“Only because you were a distraction.” Sherlock mumbled barely audible, but by the sharp intake of breath, he could tell that Molly had heard him.

“Well.. okay.. I’ll try not to distract you next time.”

“No, no next time.” Sherlock spoke again without properly thinking it through. Just the images of Molly constantly in his thoughts, alluring as she was, was distraction enough.

“Oh.. well.. um..” Molly picked up her purse, and stood. “I.. we have an hour til we need to go, and I don’t want to.. so.. coffee.” Molly nodded to herself. “I’ll see you on the plane.” she said as she started to walk away.

Sherlock looked at Molly’s retreating form completely and utterly perplexed. Why in the world would she think… when, as if a light-bulb had gone off in his head, his mind came to a sudden halt.

Getting up from his seat, he made his way after her.

He finally caught up with her two terminals down, where she was ordering a cup of black coffee.

“You misunderstood me.” he said, making her jump in fright before turning around.

“Oh.. it’s just..” Molly said shaking her head, her hand still pressed to her chest as if it would help her catch her breath. “I”m sorry, what?” she asked, after clearing her head.

“You misunderstood.” he said again. “This case. When I said you were a distraction. I didn’t mean, well I did, but not how you think.” he finished.

“Sherlock, I’m not getting you," she said, turning to put her coffee down on the counter.

“Oh.. screw it.” Sherlock muttered, before grabbing Molly by the elbow, turning her around and kissing her.

“A distraction,” he muttered against her lips when they pulled apart.

“Oh,” she said looking up into his eyes and smiling.

He kissed her again, cradling the back of her head as he did. Not wanting her lips to part from his.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks. So much, I couldn’t think of anything else.” he confessed, when they finally pulled apart for breath.

“And now?” Molly asked.

Sherlock smiled. “And now my mind has never been clearer.” he replied before he brought his lips once more to hers.


End file.
